


Build Me Up Buttercup

by Triple_deity



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Ben Wa Balls, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Daddy, Gay Sex, Little Space, M/M, Restraints, Sex, Sex Toys, Toys, Vibrators, ddlb, detailed sex, handjobs, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_deity/pseuds/Triple_deity
Summary: Butters wakes up early and decides to go into Little Space. He wakes up Kenny for special play time.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Build Me Up Buttercup

The sun is out and shining brightly in the sky, peaking beyond the mountains that surround this quiet little town. The sky itself is a bright violet that’s blending with rosy and coral clouds, clouds which feather off into great wisps and lengthen on into broad ribbons across the open air. Stars bedazzle the mesosphere and flicker above, however, they are now fading in the light as the sun grows bigger and stronger by the minute. Below the skyline, snow glistens and glitters like diamonds across each house roof and about the ground. It’s around six o’clock in the morning and a peculiar blonde has just awoken. 

“Hmm..” Butters moves around in his bed, glaring at the beam of sunlight which has peeked through the gap in the curtains by the window near his desk, which has a direct line into his face. He looks up and over to his boyfriend who is still sleeping soundly. He grows immediately envious, wanting to also be asleep still, however that quickly fades away when he rolls over and wraps his arms around Kenny. He gasps, jerking his body back when he feels a warm erection graze his forearm. Seems Kenny must be having nice dreams. Butters bites his smile, knowing this would be a perfect time to have some fun. 

Butters decides to creep out of bed and to his dresser. He tip-toes to the piece of chestnut furniture and quietly pulls out the first top drawer. He digs around through the back of it, where his panties are located. He pulls out a baby blue pair that has white stars and white lace trim on them. 

“Perfect.” Butters whispers and reaches to the other side, looking through his socks now in the same drawer. He finds his favorite light blue and white striped thigh high socks. He then closes that drawer and sheds his boxers. He slips on the panties, positioning himself in the thin bit of fabric between his legs. He then carefully balances on one foot to slide on the socks. He is mindful of the bug-themed band-aids on both his knees, which cover scrapes that he gained from falling on the hard ground outside his house. He could be so clumsy sometimes. After he gets one sock on, he pulls on the other and continues looking through his chest of drawers. 

Butters finds a black plaid skirt in the third drawer down and a sheer blue blouse in the second. He puts those on, tugging the skirt over his hips and buttoning the blouse correctly. He looks through the fourth and last drawer, at the very bottom. He pulls out his bib, the blue one with the green dinosaur on it, which reads “babysaurus” on it in orange. He grabs a plastic container and pops it open, pulling out his personalized adult pacifier. It’s powder pink with pearls glued on to the handle and sides, with “snuggle bug” written across it in black bold lettering. He then looks up on top of the dresser and rummages around in a brown wooden box, finding his favorite choker, which is holographic and pink with “BABY” reading on it in silver charms. He decides he has finished with his outfit and strides over to the bed again with confidence and glee. 

He climbs on top of the mattress and then his boyfriend. 

“Mmm!” He presses his hands to Kenny’s chest, shaking him a bit to wake him up. After a minute of this, Kenny finally wakes up. 

Butters can see the blush spreading across his freckled cheeks, his crooked teeth showing when his lips curl into a smile, and his chrysoprase green eyes dazzle at the sight above them. 

“Woah.. Whatcha doing there, baby?” Kenny asks, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He blinks and sits up a bit to get a better look at the nineteen-year-old.

“Mmm!” Butters repeats. 

“Oh, not talking huh?” Kenny laughs and reaches up, taking his sides. He pulls Butter’s closer, looking him over. He pulls him down to lay against his chest, only to regret that as Butters wiggles his behind against Ken’s morning wood. Ken gasps, pulling him up and off his member. Butters reaches up, touching his boyfriend’s muscular arm and begins to trace the farmer’s tan that’s settled on his arms and chest. The colors on his skin go from a paler white on his chest and stomach to a golden tan on his arms. 

“Whatcha doing there?” Kenny repeats, only to gain no answer but in the form of another butt wiggle. “Right now?” Kenny asks again. 

Butters nods, sucking on his pacifier promptly. 

Kenny smiles, looking into his eyes lovingly. 

“You’re sure?” He asks, holding him tighter to his chest. Butters presses their foreheads together, then touches their noses. Kenny grins wider. 

“Alright.” Ken mumbles, kissing both of his cheeks. 

After a few minutes, all their toys are laid out across the blanket, along with Butters sprawled across it. 

From left to right, sits a purple bubbled dildo, two pink ben wa balls attached with string, a black anal beaded vibrator, a purple bullet vibrator, a set of purple cuffs, and a leather belt. 

“Have you been a bad boy?” Kenny picks up the belt and grabs Butters’ leg, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. He makes him turn around onto his stomach and pushes him on his knees with his head down, forcing his bottom up in the air. Butters makes a noise, signaling a “Yes sir.” With that, Kenny promptly pushes the skirt up, pulls the panties off and strikes his lover’s behind with the belt. He hits hard, gaining a loud smack that could wake the whole house. Kenny decides then that he should be quieter. He gives softer smacks now to his bottom, leaving his ass red and marked. Initially Butters gave a loud moan and gasp, but now he is flooding with little mews and whimpers. Kenny reaches back a little farther again, smacking his ass harder once more. Butters’ breath hitches as the smacks grow more painful. Soon enough he simply cannot take anymore. He jerks his bottom away, whimpering. 

“No. I decide when you’re done. Ass up.” Kenny says determined and serious. Butters whimpers, shuddering as he lifts his bottom again. Another hard smack is given for defying him. Ken then goes softer, not wanting to genuinely hurt him, but wants to let him know who is in charge here. Soft spanking after spanking is delivered to his bottom, until his cheeks are red and aching, stinging even. Kenny decides to give additional gradually harder smacks as he soon begins to finish off this task. Six last harsh wacks to his ass leaves him crimson and shaking. Kenny drops the belt to the floor, done with it.

"You good, baby?" Kenny asks, rubbing the tender skin of his lover's behind. Butters initially moves away from his touch but gives in once the pain starts to subside. 

"I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?" Ken asks, pulling the blonde closer and checking his face for any signs of pure dissatisfaction. While blushing, there's no tears or genuine sadness on his face, only lust and need in his eyes. Butters bites his paci as he shakes his head. Ken smiles and nods. 

"Okay, good." Ken reaches between his thighs and touches him now, gently fondling his jewels and member. The back of his hand presses against the panties as he grabs him, stroking his cock slowly. Butters begins to writhe and wiggle, liking this.However, Kenny is moving too slow for his utter liking. There's some humming and groaning involved as Butters begins to babble in his baby talk. 

"Don't." He says softly. 

"Don't what? Tease? I'll do what I want." He strokes slower and tightens his grip just a bit. "Besides isn't this what you want? For me to touch you? If you don't like it I can stop." Kenny removes his hand only to gain more whining and babble. 

"What? You said don't. So I won't." Ken confirms, pulling his hand away fully to grab the lubricant from the shoe box under the bed. "We'll just play somewhere else, hope you can take it." 

Butters looks back at him, moving his body at an angle to watch what occurs next. Butters loved when Ken got like this, so dominant and controlling. It made him feel out of control and somehow safe. He watches his boyfriend intently now.

Kenny opens the plastic lid to the squeeze container of Astroglide and squeezes some clear lubricant onto his fingers. He puts the bottle down on the bed after snapping the lid back down and coats Butters entrance with it. He holds Butters' ass with his left hand, spreading him so he can get a better aim with his right hand. He slips one finger inside, only pressing his finger tip in then back out to tease him and get his ready for the push. He then pushes his finger all the way in, fingering him tenderly. He pulls his hand back then pushes in again a few times before adding a second finger. He pops the cap to the bottle off again, wanting more lube to really make sure he's okay. He pulls his right hand away, squeezing on more Astroglide then continues back to his work. He goes in easier this time, slipping in without much push. He picks up the pace and begins to curl his fingers to brush against his prostate, making Butters jerk and gasp. Ken smiles, checking on Butters now. 

The blonde nineteen-year-old has his face buried in his stuffed bunny which he retrieved from the pillows a moment ago. The bunny is brown with a green neck tie bow, with a pink nose and black eyes. His name is Charles and he is Butters' favorite toy. Butters himself is shaking and throbbing, starting to blush all over, from his cheeks to ears and nose and even down his neck a bit. He sucks on his paci harder, moving his hips to push back on Kenny's fingers. He wants more inside of him and Ken can see that written on his face. 

"Okay. Okay." Kenny pulls his fingers out and grabs the ben wa balls. He wants to start slow. He pushes a little hard to get the balls in, but one and two and he's done. The weights inside make Butters feel filled for the moment as he moans and wiggles. Kenny then grabs the bullet and turns it on and presses it to his boyfriend’s tip. Butters immediately begins to whimper and writhe underneath him. His legs push outwards and his hands grab onto the blanket. His hips jerk and his thighs squeeze together. He loves it and cannot contain his bounciness. 

As Butters begins to wriggle around too much, Kenny decides to take it upon himself and use the cuffs that are on the bed. He puts the bullet down and takes the cuffs in his hand then grabs Butters’ wrists. He pins them behind his back and suddenly braces himself, almost losing his balance as he towers above the younger male. 

“Be careful.” Butters says through his paci in his mouth, starting to laugh as Kenny laughs and puts the cuffs on, which he is now having trouble with. Butters’ wrists are so small that Kenny has to put the bar through the last hole in the band. The cuffs are purple pleather with cloth insides so as to not rub the person raw. They have a black chain connecting them, which stretches out about five inches long. 

“I literally, honestly, hate these things.” Kenny laughs, finally getting them on after lots of pulling and tugging to get the latch where it needs to be. “Okay, we’re good.” Ken says, getting back to the task at hand.

Butters smiles and wiggles, babbling through his full mouth.

Kenny picks up the bullet again and presses it to Butter’s tip, watching him jerk and shudder but fail at wiggling around so much now that his arms are restrained. He teases his member with the vibrating toy for about five minutes. He slides it down his shaft then back up to the swollen head. Before Butters can produce some precum, Kenny stops and turns off the toy. It’s now time for another position and play item.

Kenny grabs Butters’ side and flips him over on his back. He scoots between his legs and tugs at the ben wa balls inside of him by the string hanging out of him. He slowly and carefully pulls them out with a pop. Butters whimpers as they come out, now losing that filled feeling. 

Ken takes the purple dildo and pours some lube on that too, wanting it to be slick going in. The dildo is silicon and looks like bubbles, the rounded edges notching into five different sized balls. It’s something considered taboo even for them, looking very odd and strange, yet inviting and playful. He wipes his hands on his boxers and patiently lines the toys up with Butters and pushes it in slowly. He always took his time for this, never wanting to hurt him accidentally. He gets the first tiny notch in, then the second and third with more of a push. He successfully gets the fourth bubble in, then somehow with some force gets the last one, which is small like the first. By now Butter’s is completely filled and groaning, wriggling and moving about with his knees bent and legs upwards in the air. Kenny grins and pulls his boyfriend up, watching his lover’s face twist into pleasure and pain as he moves about with the toy inside himself. Ken guides his lover off the bed and to the floor, on his knees. Kenny has been holding off and now wants to be pleased. He slides his boxers down on his thighs, revealing his rock hard member. He takes the pacifier from his boyfriend’s mouth and puts it away on the bedside table. He quickly gives Butters’ something new to suck on; with his left hand on his cock and right hand in blonde hair, he guides his lover’s mouth to his dick. Butters knows exactly what to do, opening right up and sticking his tongue out over his teeth, he takes in all he can. The warm wetness around his cock makes Kenny tremble and bite his own lip hard. He can barely contain a smile. He moves his left hand to Butters’ hair, tugging and pulling at it as he guides his head down and up again. Butters looks up with his sky blue eyes, watching his boyfriend’s face form into pained expressions as he gives sloppy head. Ken holds his fistfuls of hair as he forces Butters to bob his head. He groans as his cock is sucked, needing more. He pushes his head down more, taking all six inches, making Butters’ gag and make noise. Butters powers through though and remembers to breathe through his nose as he sucks and deep throats him. Ken moves Butters’ head up, all the way to the tip, then back down to his base, taking all of him. He does this over and over until tears are forming in Butter’s eyes and he’s making choking noises. Ken pushes him back, thick strings of saliva connect Kenny’s tip and Butters’ lips as he is jerked back. Kenny swiftly back hands him, making Butters gasp and smile in surprise. Ken slaps across his other cheek, reddening them. Butters only gasps again and laughs this time. He giggles as he gets one more good slap across the face. To him it feels heavenly. Kenny pulls him closer again by his hair and forces him back on his cock. He makes him bob his head and after a good two minutes he stops. He pulls Butters off, holds his cock in his left hand and strokes himself off until he is cumming on Butters’ tear stained cheeks. Butters groans and sticks his tongue out, wanting it all. Kenny delivers just that, giving him all he can. He cums across his face, getting some in his hair too. Some of it manages to get into Butters mouth and he swallows it down. He makes a face of disgust as it’s bitter and salty. He moves back, shaking his head, looking for tissues. Kenny, whilst panting softly, knows exactly what he’s doing and quickly grabs the tissue box beside the bed. He takes some and wipes off Butters’ sweet precious red face. He smiles and chuckles as he gets all the jizz off his tender skin. 

“Have fun?” Kenny asks.

“Mhm!” Butters smiles, looking up at him lovingly. Kenny meets his gaze and returns it longingly. 

Kenny now helps Butters up carefully since his hands are behind his back and ushers him to the bed. He pushes him on his back and gets between his legs again. Ken moves down to lick up his boyfriend’s member, swirling his tongue across his red swollen tip. Butters begins to whimper again, thrusting his hips upwards, hoping for Kenny to do more. Although, Kenny lifts his head up and aways form his cock. He moves his hand to the toy inside of his boyfriend now and slowly tugs and pulls it out some, only to push it back in. He does this over and over, pleasuring his boyfriend’s sweet ass. He then pulls it all out and decides it’s time for the final toy. He puts the dildo away in the shoe box under the bed and grabs the black anal beaded vibrator. The vibrator has a silicon outer shell that’s waterproof, with six beads. He slowly pushes it in, one bead at a time. He gets to the last big bead and lets him adjust before clicking the small button on the handle that turns it on to the lowest setting. Butters becomes a moaning mess instantaneously. 

“Ah! O-Oh, God please.” Butters bites his lip, his heading turning back and forth as the pleasure increases ten fold with the vibrating. He shudders and rolls around under the older blonde.

Kenny sits between his legs, now stroking himself to get himself hard again. He leans down and hovers over Butters’ body, kissing and biting all over his neck. Butters has hickies that are healing all over his body. From his shoulders to chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. They’re hidden under his clothes, hiding in forms of blue, violet, and yellow. They look like peculiar and vibrant bruises but they’re only given out of love. Kenny reaches up and takes off his bib and unbuttons his blouse, wanting to leave bite marks down his body. He does just that the second the clothes are discarded. He leaves red marks everywhere just like he always does. He bites and sucks until they look rough and gruesome. He smiles at his work, as if it’s a masterpiece on blank canvas. And that’s exactly how he sees it, his love making is a work of art and he admires it in such a way. 

Butters hums and whimpers, moving now. He wiggles, wanting more. Kenny smiles and nods, giving him kisses all over his face before settling at his nipples. He bites down on the right one, licking it over and over as he pinches the left one, tugging at it harshly. He lets the left go and flicks it, making it hard and begins to play with it, rubbing it between his two fingers. He sucks on the right one, gnawing at it playfully. Butters begins to moves and shake again, trembling at the nipple play. Ken bites once more then switches, swirling his tongue about the left one as he tugs at the wet right one. He repeats all his actions in desperate love then quits, leaving Butters’ nipples wet, cold, and hard.

“M-More, please.” The nineteen-year-old stutters out.

Kenny reaches between Butters’ legs and clicks the button again on the toy, setting it to the second speed. He smiles as Butters begins to lose it. Kenny strokes himself again, trying to get harder for the last part as he takes his lover’s member in his mouth and begins to suck. He bobs his head and looks up at him with his green gem eyes. He winks at him as he goes faster. He reaches back between his legs and turns the toy up to the third and highest speed setting. He deep throats him once and pulls back up, teasing the tip with his tongue now. Butters is now losing his sense of awareness, needing to cum. He jerks his hips up in many directions, his legs shaking as his core trembles. Ken smiles as he watches his baby squirm in delight and pleasure. He kisses his hips and strokes his wet member slowly, teasing him all over again like before. 

Butters squirms, tears forming now as the toy vibrates directly on his sweet spot. 

“Please, Kenny. L-Let me cum.” He pants, starting to really cry from overstimulation.

“Not yet, baby.” Ken says, kissing his cheek as he grasps the handle on the toy.

Kenny removes the toy and clicks it off, putting it back in the shoe box. He pours one last dollop of lubricant on his fingers and slicks himself up, rubbing it all along his cock. He presses himself to Butters’ entrance and pushes inside slowly and easily. 

Ken lets him adjust but it doesn’t take long. He begins to move his hips, fucking his dear lovely boyfriend. He rests his left arm beside Butters’ head and holds Butters’ throat with his right hand, choking him gently. He pulls out and pushes back in, jerking his hips up to strike that sweet spot.

“O-Oh, fuck me! Fuck-” Butters croaks out, pulling at the restraints and pushing back onto Ken. He wraps his striped thigh high covered legs around Ken’s hips and clings to him as he’s fucked hard.

He tightens his grip around Butters’ throat making him hum and swallow hard. He jerks his hips again, hitting that spot repeatedly. He goes harder, pulling out and pushing in all the way. He thrusts his hips as hard as he can into his boyfriend until he can’t take it anymore and finally says it. 

“I love you.” Kenny blurts, watching his boyfriend’s face for any signs of rejection. 

“I love you too.” Butters says, tears falling down the sides of his face to grace his temples. That image burns into Kenny’s mind immediately. He goes harder, fucking faster and faster until he’s about to cum. He moves his left hand to Butters’ hair, pulling it hard as he chokes him just a bit harder. Butters’ eyes seem to roll back a bit as he tightens every muscle and begins to almost hyperventilate. Kenny thrusts as fast as he can, shaking the entire bed. Finally after a second they both cum at once, Butters shooting his load on his stomach while Ken cums deep inside him. Kenny lets go of his throat and hair and holds himself up on the bed, about to fall as his arms shake. They both pant, gasping for air and reeling. Kenny pulls out and falls on his back beside his lover. Butters clings to him immediately, needing hugs.

After about fifteen minutes, Butters grabs Kenny’s hand and brings it to his mouth, sucking on the other blonde’s thumb. Kenny, enjoying this, allows it as always. Butters cradles his lover’s arm, sucking gently as he lays dirty in a black mini skirt and thigh highs. Kenny tries to always remember this moment. 

“You’re such a good boy, baby.” Kenny whispers before they both lull back to sleep.


End file.
